Alone
by Insanity2319
Summary: A small wolf named Okami who is bullied by the other pups in his pack, including his brother.
1. Chapter 1- Alone

The sun came up, bathing the cave in an orange glow. A small set of

black and white ears perked up, and he lifted his head, parting his jaws

in a long yawn. He glanced over at his sleeping mother at the other side

of the cave. He always had insisted on sleeping away from everyone,

especially the other pups, they had always bullied him. He was quite

small, and he was the runt of the litter. Next to his brother Raiden, who

was much, much bigger than he was.

He glanced outside the cave, seeing the other pups playing outside. He

pushed himself to his paws, padding outside onto the grass. He tried to

go around the group of pups, just to get noticed. "Oh, hey guys, look!" A

brown pup said. "It's Okami!" They all turned their heads towards him,

and he froze to the spot, shaking slightly. They started laughing at him.

"Look how scared he is!" He shook himself, ignoring them as best he

could, he continued to the far side of the camp, past the Hunters Den.

He sat down, looking around the camp, an idle expression on my face.

He noticed his father come out of the Guard's den, glance around, and

pad over to the entrance, likely to go to the border. Across the border,

where the desert is, the Sandpack lives. A pack of fierce wolves who

will kill over protecting their territory. All the pups were always told to

stay away from the desert itself where snakes and scorpions live, apart

from the Sandpack.

Raiden came out of the nursery, padding over to the Alpha's den. He

was probably going to ask to become a guard, again. Raiden was

definitely big enough. Then again, Raiden was always violent, maybe

the alpha wont let him until he matures a bit. As he thought that, Raiden

padded out, a huge smile on his face. He watched as Raiden ran out of

camp, the alpha following him.

He glanced back at the other pups, who were watching him and

murmuring to each other. The brown one got up and padded up to him.

He glanced around, realizing there were no adults around, all off hunting

and at the border. "I noticed you were all alone here, Okami." His

attention snapped back to the brown pup. "I thought we could give you

a little company." The pup gave him an evil grin, as his friends came up.


	2. Chapter 2- Bullied

Okami glanced back and forth at the brown pup's 3 friends, he never got

his name. Not that they bothered to tell him. "Just leave me alone." He

said, fear edging his voice. "Is is just me?" The pup gestured to his

friends. "Or does Okami here sound scared?" They all started laughing

at him. Okami's ears folded back, and he crouched down slightly.

"Lets have some fun, 'buddy." one of them spat cruelly. They padded

forward slowly, forcing Okami into a tree. A gray pup brought his paw

up, scoring it across his cheek, enough for it to be painful, but not

bleed. The brown one hit him across Okami's side with his back leg,

leaving a heavy bruise. Okami winced in pain, trying to fend off their

attacks. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling one of them hit his front leg

with a brutal kick. His vision blurred and he blacked out, collapsing on

the ground.

When Okami woke up, all he felt was pain in his entire body. He let out a

small cry of pain when he tried to move. He guessed they got bored withattacking a target that already collapsed. He got up slowly, cringing

with every movement. Okami limped off in search of a safe area away

from everyone. He found a small rock outcrop and curled up under it,

crying silently, he slowly fell asleep.

When he woke up once more, he lifted his head up, noticing the sun

nearing the horizon. He stood up, trying his best to ignore the pain. He

limped off towards the camp. When he had arrived, the hunters where

just getting back. He noticed his mother among them. Padding over to

get some food, he grabbed a small chunk of deer. Hoping to just eat and

go lay down he began to pad over to the nursery, hiding his limp as best

he could.

He hadn't gotten far when he heard his mother yell out. "Okami!" "Come

over here!" He let out a quiet sigh, before turning and going over to his

mother, trying to hide his limp. "Okami, you alright, what happened?"

His mother asked. "Mom, im alright." He replied, just wanting to go lay

down. Yet, his mother didn't seem to be convinced. "Well, go eat, your

father and brother will be back." "Okay, mom." He replied to her. Okami

padded over to the nursery, entering and laying down against the side,

he ate quickly before curling up, his tail laying softly over his snout.

Sleep slowly overcoming him.


	3. Chapter 3- The next step

Okami woke up, trying to move his head. First thing he felt was pain. He lifted his head, looking around the Nursery. It was empty, all the pups and mothers already got up. He then stood up, limping lightly into the camp. He looked up at the sun, seeing it being around mid-day. _Why did they let me sleep in this late?_ He wondered briefly before looking around the camp. First thing he noticed was the first guard patrol coming in the camp, consisting of his father, brother, and one of the older pups. The alpha came out of his den to meet them. "How did they do?" The alpha asked his father. "They did excellent." His father replied, looking proudly at his son. _I should be at the border with them. Just because I am smaller than the others doesn't mean I can't help!_ He thought angrily. "What about your smaller son, Okami?" The alphaasked, obviously not knowing Okami was behind him near a bush. His brother cut in. "Okami is too small to help out in our pack!" "Hush Raiden!" His father scolded. "Okami isn't fully grown, we never know."Raiden looked angry, but stayed quiet.

Okami looked down at the ground. _They don't believe I can help._ _They think I'm useless._ "Okami come over here!" Okami's ears perked, hearing his fathers voice. He padded over to them. "Y-yes?" He looked at his father. "Okami, you are old enough to start training to become a hunter or a guard." Okami glanced back and forth at his father and the Alpha. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, its your choice; guard, or hunter?" The Alpha asked him. He looked down. "I choose….to become a guard." He looked at the Alpha. "If you want, you can begin training with the next group that goes out." Offered the Alpha. "Awesome, I'll start with them, then." "But, can my father come with me?" He asked the alpha. "Of course, they are getting ready to go now, get yourself something to eat, then join them." The Alpha instructed him. "Alright." He went over to where the food was found, and tore a chunk from a deer off. _I can't believe I'm actually going on a patrol! I'll show those other pups I'm not weak._ He thought to himself while eating.

"Okami! We are ready to go!" His father called to him. "Alright!" Okami padded over to them. The group them left the camp, heading towards the border. When they had arrived, his father turned towards him. "Remember, if anything happens, you aren't properly trained, so you stay out of the fight." His father reminded him. "Alright!" "Split into 2 groups, and walk along the border!" His father ordered. He immediately went over to his father. And the other 2 started padding along the other side.

When they started off in their own direction, they saw a Sandpack patrol. When the Sandpack patrol noticed them, Okami heard one of them say. "Is Forestpack really desperate enough to send their pups on patrol?" Okami let out a grumble. As they got closer, Okami looked at the 2 wolves on patrol; one of them was a light tan, with slight brown and white features, with a scar along his right eye, while the other was a light tan, battle-scarred with some light brown on his shoulders and tail. "Oh shut it." His father retorted. "Just stay on your side." The one-eyed wolf replied. "We weren't planning on crossing!" Okami spoke up this time. "Cute, the little pup decided to talk now." The battle-scarred one scoffed. "Rike, you know the alpha's orders." The one-eyed wolf told who he was assuming, was Rike. "Deka, you need to be more assertive with the other pack, or they wont be scared!" Okami watched as Deka rolled his eye. "Just remember, pup." Rike turned his gaze back on Okami. "You cross over onto our territory, you will get attacked on sight." Okami nodded quickly, turning to his father. "Lets go…." He told him, wanting to get away from them quickly. "Alright, we better get back to camp anyway." The pair turned, leaving the border and coming back.

When they got back, they were met by the alpha. "How was his first time on the border?" He asked his father. "Eh, got taunted by 2 Sandpack guards." The alpha sighed, turning to Okami. "When they talk to you like that, don't take what they say to heart, they are just trying to scare you." Okami nodded, then turned to the nursery, where he will sleep until he is trained, and padded over to it. "I'm watching you, Okami." He jumped slightly, suddenly hearing his brothers voice. "What did I do?" Okami asked. "Oh, nothing, just making sure my little brother is alright." There was a sarcastic tone to his voice as Okami turned and padded quickly inside. Curling up in his normal spot, Okami closed his eyes to the sun setting slowly.


End file.
